


5.7×28 mm Headache

by HecateHound



Category: GGO, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet (Video Game), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Aggression, Battle Scenes, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Scene, F/M, Gun Gale Online, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Rewrite, Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecateHound/pseuds/HecateHound
Summary: OOC rewrite of Sword Art Online: Phantom Bullet, Episode 8 "Bullet of Bullets".Takes place before the infamous Pale Rider scene, where Kirito tackles Sinon on the crag above the bridge.A mix between the anime and the LN/manga. Similar to my previous piece, "Sneer". "Sneer" is based off of a dream I've had, while this work is based off of canon.
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 7





	5.7×28 mm Headache

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii ~ i have had to rewatch this scene a billion times to get the dialouge right for this scene >~< the manga and anime scenes were so different. 
> 
> big thanks to my dom for somehow motivating me to finish this, ily
> 
> i loved writing a more canon-centric piece ! I hope you all enjoy it too.

The craggy cliff that overlooked the abandoned bridge glimmered in the dusty sun of ISL Ragnarok. 

  
Wind whipped through tresses of electric blue, body shifting on the uncomfortable ground. Sinon's scan predicted her next target--and ex-teammate--Dyne, to come busting out of the treeline. She knew how...reckless he was. But friend, teammate, opponent or not, he was a target. 

  
And she was going to get him.  
  
  
Her trigger finger was itching. Her breathing was slow, quiet, almost labored. The polarized glass of her scope glimmered, bright eyes fixated on her soon-to-appear target.    
  
As if on cue, the cowboy-esque gunner came barreling out. Her ears tuned in to his footsteps, before he skidded to a halt. Dropping down with surprising ease, the bipod of his SIG SG550 _thck-_ ing into the cracked concrete. He murmured something, something the sniper couldn't quite pick up. She gazed at his form through her scope, her heart slowing down with each breath she took    
  
" Always watch your six ... Dyne ... " She murmured to herself. 

  
  
All of a sudden, a cold chill ran down her back. She gasped, throwing her hips back to twist around. Her hand locked onto her trusty Glock 18C, finger hell bent on the trigger. " WHO'S THERE-!?" She shouted, no longer caring if her original target heard her. Her only goal was to get out of this alive. 

1\. As a sniper, a cornered ambush attack is the absolute worst case scenario. The best she could do is spray bullets and pray.    
  
2\. She was weak. And small, in physical stature. Most GGO players were men, and large at that. She could easily be overpowered, killed & lose the tournament--that is, if she were unskilled. She was confident enough in her abilities, but this was a bad situation. 

  
  
Her assailant knocked her hand, which was holding her last resort, off to the side like it was nothing. Hands with fingerless gloves pinned her wrists down into the rockly ground, growling. Her nose was met with the muzzle of a pistol, the silver barrel catching light. She could smell the metal, the powder, and the flat smell of polymer. 

  
  
Her heart skipped.

  
  
Long, black hair swayed against the fabric of her attacker. Rage bubbled inside her chest, letting out a snarl. 

  
  
_Of fucking COURSE its Kirito! That bastard!_

  
  
" G-gguhh--" She grunted, catching her attacker's smirk. His finger clicked onto his pistol's safety. 

  
  
The Five-seveN's trigger engaged, queuing the firearm to be hot.    
  
She gulped. Her snarls quited down. She knew if she stayed quiet, she could get away. Her hand stayed on her gun, despite being held down by the bigger man. He may be feminine, but he sure was hefty enough to pin the vulnerable sniper. 

  
  
" Let go. " He hissed, a smile curling at his lips. 

  
  
She frowned, faking confusion. " Let go of what? Idiot." 

  
  
Kirito's smile turned cruel.    
  
" Let go of your gun, you stupid bitch...I know your tricks, you're not slick. You think I'd have spend half this tournament stalking you, just to get shot in the head? Think again."   
  
Sinon's cheeks turned red. Not only was she embarrassed at her plans being foild...so easily, but how...mean he was being. Her heart thudded against her ribcage. Ever since they got to know each other more, her hatred was just a facade. She had a teenage level crush on him. Butterflies, blushing, the whole nine yards. She would never admit it. Not even to herself. But hearing him say such usually hurtful things made her stomach flutter. 

  
  
That wasn't good. 

  
  
That definitely wasn't a side of her she wanted anyone, much less him, to see.   
  
She frowned, throwing him daggers. "I'm not doing anything. I'm waiting for your ass to get off of me and point that..gun..away from my face. If you wanted to fight, you could have been much more polite."   
  
Her brows twitched in anger, before Kirito pressed the barrel against her lips. 

  
  
" How about you  _shut the fuck up_ , and let me do what I came here for? I don't wanna fight you, you're not a good enough opponent."

  
  
She almost snapped back, but held her tongue. Obediently, she let go of her pistol. He knocked it away, much out of her reach.   
What on earth? What was he doing?    
  
She locked eyes with him, before he looked away, his eyes burning into her as he admired her figure. His now free hand roamed along her waist, making a shudder run up the sniper's back. She felt..oddly, pleasurably violated. She grimaced, squirming away from his touch.    
  
His hands held onto her waist with an iron grip. She winced, whimpering in protest. Kirito frowned, letting go of her waist, before grabbing her jaw. He forced her mouth open, pushing the polymer barrel past her pink lips and against her throat. It was scratchy, it tasted awful. She mumbled around it, coughing. She felt humiliated. 

  
  
" There...that'll keep you quiet. Now won't it?" 

  
  
His voice had a threatening tone, and she backed down. His hand left her jaw, wandering over her torso. Her usual outfit felt much more revealing as his hands brushed against skin, wandering down to her thighs. She whimpered around the gun wedged tightly in her mouth, and he gave her a harsh slap. Her thighs quivered, biting down into the polymer to hide the noises that slipped through. 

  
  
" Shut the fuck up...what part of "be quiet" don't you understand? I'm not here to make you feel good, you gross bitch...Im here to get my own issues sorted out." 

  
  
His words dripped with animosity, unbuckling the belt buckle she wore that held up her lower uniform. The olive green fatigues that covered her thighs slumped down, and she squealed in fear. She squirmed, her eyes wide with fear, tears prickling at the edges. Her cheeks were flushed, trying to bring her leg up to kick him off.    
  
Out of nowhere, the gun left her mouth. She inhaled to let out a scream, before he threw her body over, knocking the wind out of her as her cheek pressed into the cool stone. She wheeled, dazed from the force of hitting the ground. The barrel that was once in her mouth was now pressed against the back of her skull. She gasped, quivering in fear as he pressed his hips against her backside.    
  
She knew what he wanted. And she would be an idiot to fight back. Sure, it was all digital...but something, some voice in her head, told her to submit. Told her to stand down.    
  
Told her to be good...to be a good girl.    
  
Her shorts were tugged down, and the poor thing could only whimper in embarrassment. He could figure out now she really wasn't opposed...because she was soaked. He chuckled, leaning over her, the pistol flush against her ear. 

  
  
"If you scream, I'll give you a bitch of a headache..you got it?" He snarled, and she nodded in fear. 

  
  
His hand fumbled with his own buckle. He wasn't wasting any time. He wasn't going to wait any longer. The next scan was in 10 minutes. His slacks pooled around his knees, grabbing onto Sinon's backside. He squeezed, and she keened cutely. He scoffed, his cock rubbing against her. All she could do was whimper. Whimper for mercy, for him to let her go without a bullet in her avatar's head.   
  
His lips curled in a cruel smile once again, nudging himself past her lower folds. His length slipped in with ease, aside from how suffocatingly tight she was inside. A squeal of pain was muffled by the sniper's hand. As per his harsh order, she muffled herself, forcing the moans back into her mouth. He bottomed out, his hips meeting her ass with a harsh _smack_ , a low moan passing his lips. 

  
  
" You feel so much  _better_ than I imagined...here you are, a weak little whore..all that bravado, gone, just from me waving a little pistol in your face~"

  
  
He taunted, accenting his words with hard thrusts. She whimpered in protest, her brows furrowed in pleasure. She nodded...he was right. She didn't want to truly admit it, but he was.   
  
She was weak, she was a submissive little bitch.    
  
Her breathing heaved, erratic in comparison to her attacker's thrusts. His hand dug into her waist, tapping the pistol against her cheek as his pace picked up. He groaned, his bangs sticking to his face, hair swaying in tandem. 

  
  
"How did I let you get away with this for so long? You fucking tease-" 

  
  
He grunted, his trigger finger itching. Sinon's heart rate was dangerously high, and a warning flashed up in her HUD. 

  
  
**WARNING! INCREASED HEART RATE!**

  
**WARNING! INCREASED HEART RATE!**

**WARNING! INCREASED HEART RATE!**

  
  
**WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT REACH A SAFE EQUILIBRIUM, YOU WILL BE LOGGED OUT!**   
  
**WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT REACH A SAFE EQUILIBRIUM, YOU WILL BE LOGGED OUT!**

  
A flash of bright colors caught the blissed-out sniper off guard. Shino's AmuSphere shut off, causing the now-brunette to jolt up in bed with an audible squeal. She scrambled for her glasses, throwing them on as she put a hand to her chest. She could feel how hot her face was, how fast her heart was beating, how the heat pooled between her thighs. She knew that, despite the sensory blockers, she was very much aroused. 

  
Did her... _opponent.._

  
  
How on earth? It felt as if the virtual swordsman had delved into the deep abyss of her mind and figured out, somehow, that she was crushing on him. Her enemy.    
  
A shudder passed through her, making her stomach flutter. 

  
  
Her head pounded. She could still feel the cold polymer against her cheek.

  
  
It definitely wasn't a feeling she disliked.   



End file.
